Forum:Alice Summers
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Alice Summers Gender: Female Age: 15 God Parent Choices: 1. Kichijoten 2. Amaterasu 3. Toyotama-hime Appearance: Personality: Alice is a very shy person.She's quiet and she doesn't really like being around many people, so she usually stands in a corner and tries to stay far away from people as possible, but if you get to know her, she's not likely to stay inside her shell and she will be a happy and bright person.Alice lacks confidence in herself as well, and she can be a bit self-centered.She does, however, value friendship and family, and if you become her friend, she's most likely to stick out for you and be by your side. History: Alice's father, Richard Summers, was a busy business man who claimed had no time for women or dating.He lived a lonely life and as much as he wished he could met a women and fall in love, he knew he would never have the time of day for her.While he was in Japan (on a business trip, no surprise) he met Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime.He immediately fell for the woman and had no idea that this woman wasn't a mortal-she was a goddess.Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime immediately fell for Richard as well, and she posed as a regular mortal Japanese woman named Akiko.Richard and "Akiko" started a relationship, and during their relationship, Alice was conceived. A little while later, Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime left Richard.Richard was disappointed and sad that she had left him, without any note or call explaining why.Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime brought light to his life, like Richard had said, and without her, he thought he was nothing.He returned to America and suffered from depression, but he continued to work.Nine months later, Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime returned to Richard, but with a baby girl.Although Richard was happy to see her, he was also shocked to learn that this was his baby. Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime then told Richard she was leaving him, forever.She then revealed to Richard that she was a goddess and that Alice was a demigod and to be brought at Camp Izanagi when monsters woudl begin to attack her.Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime then gave the baby in her arms to Richard, and said that her name was Alice.Richard wanted nothing to do with Alice at first, but after looking at her, seeing some of Kichijoten's/Amaterasu's/Toyotama-hime's features in Alice's face, he decided to take care of her.The goddess then left Richard and Richard took care of Alice, seeing her as his new light and joy.He never forgot about Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime, though. Alice had a fairly okay childhood.She was called weird by kids at her school and she never really had any friends.She was basically a loner.About when Alice was maybe 12, strange things were beginning to happen to her.Monsters were appearing and Alice was frightened.She told her dad and her father knew that is was the time for Alice to go to a place which he called 'a special place for kids like her'.Alice didn't like the sound of that, but her feelings changed when she saw Camp Izanagi.Alice felt a sense of safety there, and after saying her goodbyes to her father, she entered camp and was said to be the daughter of Kichijoten/Amaterasu/Toyotama-hime.She now resides in her mother's cabin. Weapons: Bow & Arrow Username: (WisdomShowsTruth) Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 17:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- }} Category:Claimed